Kim & Kira
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: PRDT AU. Kira's parents die in a car crash and Kim gets cutsody of Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Kim & Kira: Chapter 1

By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. This story begins at the beginning of summer before _DinoThunder_ starts.

Kimberly Hart's life has been pretty good for the last few years. She won gold at the Pan Global Games, went to college, got her degree in teaching with a minor in business, and opened a gymnastics academy in the small city of Reefside, California. Soon, students from all over the country were coming to the Pink Crane Gymnastics Academy to study under Kim's expert eye. All levels of expertise where enrolled in the academy from the young beginners to Olympic caliber experts. Kim even lent some of her time to coach the local high school gymnastics team.

Kim entered her apartment after a long hard day at the Academy, she plopped down in her favorite chair and her female gray tiger cat, Furball, climbed into her lap. Kim smiled and petted her furry companion. "Hey, have a nice day lying around the apartment doing nothing?" Furball meowed and Kim chucked. Just then the phone rang; she got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello?…. Yes, this is Kimberly Hart… Yes, I have a sister, Kathy… What! Are they OK?… Yes, I'm on my way…" She hung up the phone and headed out the door.

A short time latter, Kimberly arrived at Reefside Hospital. She rushed into the emergency room and saw her niece, Kira, sitting in the waiting area.

"Aunt Kim…" Kira walked over to Kimberly, hugged her and started to cry.

"Shhh… It'll be OK… Tell me what happened."

"I'm not really sure I was driving home from rehearsal when I saw the ambulances. I slowed down and saw one car smashed up, then I saw my Mom's car…" Kira started to cry into Kim's chest again. Kim walked herself and Kira over to the chairs, they sat down, they sat down and Kim comforted Kira as she continued with the story, "Then I pulled off to the side of the road and started to run to the wreck. A police officer stopped me; I told them that my mom and dad were in one of the cars. He told me that they were very badly hurt and that I shouldn't see them. But he was nice enough to drive me here and to call you."

Just then a doctor walked up to them and asked, "Ms. Ford?"

Kira looked up, "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Collins. I'm one of the doctors that worked on your mother and father."

"How are they, Doctor?"

"The injuries your mother and father sustained were extremely severe. We did everything we could, but it just wasn't enough… I'm sorry."

Kira started to cry harder and Kim comforted her niece as best as she could.

------------------------------

A couple of months later, Kira was sitting on the sun porch on the screened-in back porch of her house, working on a new song she was writing. Life was starting to return to somewhat normal for her. Kim moved in shortly after the funeral and gave Kira a part-time summer job as a receptionist at the Academy. Kira heard the sound of little feet walking across the porch she looked and saw Furball. She set her guitar down, picked Furball up, set Furball in her lap, and started to pet her. Furball purred with content as Kira petted her and as Kira petted her she thought back to the first night Kim moved in.

--------------------------

Kira was in her room, she was laying on her bed, face down, crying. Furball was walking around the house getting use to her new surroundings. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor and heard crying coming from Kira's room. The door to Kira's room wasn't completely closed, so Furball pushed the door open, walked toward the head of Kira's bed, then jumped on the bed. Kira lifted her head up, and looked at Furball, "What do you want?" Furball walked toward Kira and rubbed up against Kira's face. Kira smiled. "You crazy cat." Kira then picked up Furball and cradled her like she was a baby and scratched the top of her head. Furball purred and Kira started to feel a little better.

--------------------------

As Kira was thinking back, Kim walked on the porch, "Hey."

"Hey," Kira answered back.

"It's getting kind of late. You better think about heading to bed. First day of school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm heading up in a little bit."

"OK. So, are you looking forward to your Senior Year?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So how late do you expect to be tomorrow?"

"Well school gets out at 3, then I'm heading over to Ben's house for rehearsal… I should be home about 6. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm thinking about making tacos tomorrow night and I wanted to know what time to start making dinner."

"Oh, OK," Kira yawns and stands up, "Well, good night, Aunt Kim."

"Good night Kira."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Kim & Kira: Chapter 2

By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

The next day, Kimberly was at home making dinner, when Kira walked in, "Hi." said Kim.

"Hey," said Kira as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"How was school?"

"For the most part all right. There's this new teacher at school, Dr. Oliver, I have him for 1st period science. He's pretty cool."

"That's nice," said Kim. _"Dr. Oliver?"_ thought Kim, _"No. It couldn't be him… Tommy's probably running his own dojo somewhere."_ Kim continued to cook "So, how was rehearsal?"

Kira scoffed, "I wouldn't know… I got detention."

"Detention? For what?"

"For 'performing' on school grounds without permission. I was just doing a little bit of practice at lunch time. I was trying out that new song I wrote…"

"Freak You Out?"

"Yeah… anyway, I was playing and a few kids started to gather around to listen to me sing. And when I finished the new principal walked up and said, 'Ms. Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Follow me.' Then I said, 'Did you know that students who play an instrument have a 50 greater chance of getting into college?' then she looked over her glasses at me and said, 'Your not really college material, now are you?'"

"What?"

"I swear to you, Aunt Kim. That's what she said."

"That's unbelievable."

"I know, she's a real hard ass."

"Kira…"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be talking like that. It just makes me mad that just because I dress and act a little differently from everyone else she assumes that I'm just some slacker who doesn't care about school and is just waiting for my big break..."

"Some people just can't help but judge a book by its cover."

"Tell me about it…"

"So did anything else important happen today?"

"Not really… I'm gonna head up stairs and start my homework."

"OK, Dinner'll be ready in about 20 minutes…"

"OK," Kira then headed upstairs.

-----------------

The next day, Kim was working at the Academy with some of her students, when the ground started to shake and the sky turned black.

"What's going on?" Kim asked herself.

"Kim!" called Alison, one of Kim's assistant coaches, from the break room, "come take a look at this!"

Kim, the students and the other coaches headed toward the break room and looked at the TV. On the screen were pictures of mechanical dinosaurs running wild through the city. There was a T-Rex, a Triceratops and a Pterodactyl. Just then the voice of a reporter came on, "For those of you just tuning in… The entire Reefside area has been shrouded in darkness, a large spaceship is hovering over the city, and robotic dinosaurs are reeking havoc in downtown…"

"So much for Reefside being peaceful and quiet," said Kim.

The group continued to watch the destruction on TV. "We have not yet received word from anyone claming responsibility for the chaos currently…," said the reporter on TV, "Wait a minute what's that? Can it be? Jerry! Get a shot over there," The picture changed from the dinosaurs to three Power Rangers, one Red, one Yellow, and one Blue. Kim frowned a little she was a little disappointed not to see a Pink Ranger. Kim watched as the Rangers tamed their Zords, formed their Megazord, and destroyed the spaceship. The group cheered at the Power Rangers first victory in Reefside.

"_Wow, they are pretty good for rookies." thought Kim. Then, she thought back on her own days as a Ranger and smiled._

----------------

Soon, it was Saturday, Kim thought that the backyard could use a little bit of color so she decide to start a small flower garden. As Kim worked, Furball busied herself by chasing butterflies, and Kira went to meet some friends at a place called Hayley's Cyberspace. A few hours later, Kim heard Kira's voice, "Aunt Kim?"

"I'm in the backyard, Kira…" called Kim.

Soon, Kira walked into the backyard with two boys, "Hey, Aunt Kim."

"Hi," said Kim as she stood up, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Conner and Ethan. Conner and Ethan, this is my Aunt, Kimberly Hart."

"Nice to meet you," said Kim.

"Like wise," said Conner.

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Well, we kind of met in detention…" said Ethan.

"So what where you guys in for?" asked Kim, "Hopefully for better reasons than Kira."

"Well, I was ditching class to practice soccer," said Conner

"And, I changed the programming on the sprinklers at school and soaked about a quarter of the student body and the principal," said Ethan.

"Those are much better reasons," said Kim, the group laughed. "So would you guys like something to drink?"

"No thanks, Ms. Hart," said Conner, "we really need to be going."

"Don't call me Ms. Hart. You can call me Kimberly or Kim, that goes for you to Ethan."

"OK," said Conner.

"All right," said Ethan, "see you later."

"Bye, Kira," said Conner, "Don't forget we have that study session at Dr. O's tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be there," said Kira, "See you later." After Ethan and Conner leave and Kira turned toward her aunt, "I've got some great news, Aunt Kim."

"What?"

"This Thursday me and my band are playing an audition gig at Haley's Cyberspace."

"That's great, Kira!" said Kim, "What's Haley's Cyberspace?"

"It's kind of a cyber café/juice bar/teen hangout. It's down near the docks."

"Well, I'll be there."

Kira smiled, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to restring my guitar and start to work on a set list." Kim smiled as Kira headed inside.

-------------------

Soon, it was Thursday and Kim walked into Haley's Cyberspace and sat down at the bar. The red-headed woman behind the bar said, "What can I get for you?"

"Um, How about a Strawberry Smoothie?"

"You've got it," and a few moments later, the woman returned with Kim's drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"I'm Haley and your Kimberly Hart."

"Yeah… but how did you know?"

"Like most people I saw your gold medal winning performance at the Pan Globals on TV." Kim smiled, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see my niece perform."

Soon, Kira walked up to them, "Haley, can I get an apple juice?"

"Sure," said Haley.

"How you doing, Kira?" asked Kim

"I'm OK. A little nervous though."

"Don't worry you'll be great."

"Thanks. I better get ready."

"OK. Break a leg."

"Thanks," said Kira, then she walked toward the stage, then Haley went on stage and introduced Kira, everyone applauded, and she began to sing. While everyone enjoying Kira's singing, nobody noticed that outside, Dr. Tommy Oliver was being kidnapped by Tyrannodrones.

--------------------

The next day, Kira, Conner and Ethan met in the secret lab under Tommy's house…

"I think we're getting a little too freaked out about this" said Conner.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig and then he miss a full day of school without calling. I think we've achieved the exactly the right level of freaking out," said Kira.

"I guess there is only one way to figure out what the good doctor's been up to.." said Ethan as he walked over to the main computer. Conner and Kira followed close behind. He sat down at the keyboard and pressed some buttons and an image of Tommy appeared on the screen, "I'm in."

"Yeah… But where?" asked Kira.

Then the image of Tommy began to speak "I'm Tommy Oliver, and if your not me, then something must be seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life…"

"More boring dinosaur bone stories," said Conner, "yawn."

"My history… as a Power Ranger…"

"OK, un-yawn."

"My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to battle the evil space empress, Rita Repulsa..." then pictures of each of the original Rangers receiving their powers appeared on the screen.

When Kimberly's face came up, Kira's jaw dropped, "Aunt Kim?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Kira: Chapter 3

By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. I had to make a small change to this chapter. I copyed a section from another story that I wrote and I forgot to take out a referece that Kim and Tommy were together in the scene when they shouldn't have been. That's why this chapter has been reposted.

Ethan and Conner joined in their fellow Ranger's disbelief upon finding out that both their science teacher and Kira's aunt where two of the original Rangers. They watched as Tommy talked about how Zordon created the first Rangers, how Rita made him the Green Ranger, how he lost his Green Ranger powers, and how he gained his White Ranger powers. Then, Ethan paused the video. Kira said, "What did you do that for?"

"Because, I'm so buggin' I can't even deal" said Ethan.

"Dr O. and Kira's Aunt Kim are the oldest living Power Rangers," said Conner.

"Not the oldest," said a voice behind them, then allthree turned around. The voice belonged to Hayley, "Just the best."

"Hayley," said Ethan.

"How did you get in here?" asked Conner.

"More importantly, what do you know about all this?" asked Kira.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," said Hayley, "and you three are the only ones who can help him."

Hayley then explained that she had been working with Tommy since grad school. Hayley then showed them the security video from outside the Cyberspace the day of Kira's gig. When Conner asked why he didn't morph, Haley explained that he wasn't a Power Ranger anymore, and restarted the video.

They watched as Tommy talked about the Rangers loosing their powers, the journey to get the Ninja powers, Kim giving Kat her power coin, the creation of the Zeo Rangers, Jason becoming the Gold Ranger, the creation of the Turbo Rangers, and the transfer of powers to the new Turbo Rangers. Then Kira, Conner, and Ethan watched, as Tommy highlighted all of the most important moments in Ranger History.

By the time the video diary ended, Hayley found a way into Mesogog's lab, The Rangers used their new Raptor Cycle to battle with Zeltrax, Elsa, and an army of Tyrannodrones. After defeating them they made a break for the invisaportal and soon found themselves in Mesogog's lab. Soon they found Tommy and rescued him from Mesogog. On their way out Tommy grabbed a big clear rock and followed them. Tommy and the Rangers landed somewhere near downtown. Elsa and Zeltrax weren't far behind. Zeltrax shot an energy beam toward Tommy and the Rangers. Tommy blocked the beam with the rock and a few seconds later the rock exploded and Tommy was gone.

But, just as it seamed that Dr. Tommy Oliver had been destroyed, he materialized clutching the Black Dino Gem in his hands. He slammed the Dino Gem into a Morpher he happened to have on his wrist and morphed into the Black Ranger. After dispatching with Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyrannodrones, the Rangers met up with Haley at the Cyberspace for a debriefing. Ethan, Conner, and Kira were sitting on one couch, with Haley sitting on the arm, and Tommy was sitting on the other couch

"What a day," said Ethan. "New bikes, New Ranger, well kind of new."

"Dr. O," said Kira, "are you going to tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

"Soon after you three became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another Gem. So, I had Haley build a morpher, just in case," said Tommy.

"And the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys that that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate."

"When you got nabbed by the Goon Patrol," said Conner, "brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out OK," said Tommy, "I better get going."

"Going?" asked Haley, "Where are you going?"

"Shopping," said Tommy, " I check my closet this morning, and there is a serious shortage of black in there." The teenagers laughed, and then Tommy walked out of the Cyberspace. (Author Note: IMHO, the funniest line in Power Ranger history.)

When Tommy left, Conner looked at Kira, "So, what are you going to do about your aunt?"

Kira looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell her that you know she was a Power Ranger?"

"Are you kidding! The last thing my aunt needs is to know that I'm a Power Ranger. She lost her sister and her brother-in-law in June. I feel much better knowing that while I'm out there risking my own life, my aunt is safe at home, not worried sick that I'm going to get myself killed."

------------------

A few weeks later, it was time for Parent-Teacher Conferences at Reefside High. Kim was very pleased with what Kira's teachers had to say about her. Now, Kim was waiting outside Dr. Oliver's classroom waiting to talk to him. Soon the parents he was talking to left and Kim went in side.

When she went in the room Dr. Oliver had his back to the door, putting some papers into a filing cabinet. "Dr. Oliver?" said Kim.

Dr. Oliver stopped what he was doing and turned around, they were both stunned by who they saw.

"Tommy?"

"Kimberly?"

They both walked toward each and shared a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"I'm here for my niece, Kira Ford. Her parents, my sister and her husband where killed in a car crash this past summer and I got custody."

"I see. Well, you have my condolences."

"Thank you… So, how's Kira been doing?"

"She's one of my best students. Always hands her homework in on time. Works hard when we do lab work. Does well on her tests and quizzes."

"That's great… So I guess that's it…"

"Yeah… Um, so are you doing anything tonight?"

"Dr. Oliver, are you asking me out on a date?"

"No… No… I was just thinking that maybe we could go some where, sit, catch up and maybe talk about old times."

"I'd like that."

"Great… I have a few more parents I have to talk to tonight. How about we meet at the Starbucks downtown, in say… an hour?"

"OK. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

--------------------

An hour later, Kim was sitting at a table drinking an espresso when Tommy came in. He ordered his coffee and made his way over to Kim.

"You made it on time," said Kim, "I'm impressed."

Tommy smiled, "Well, when you're a teacher it doesn't really look good when you can't make it to class on time."

Kim smiled, "So, have you been? I haven't seen you since Trini's funeral."

"Not bad. I was doing some research work with a big corporation but I got tired of the rat race so I decide to settle down and become a teacher." Kim nodded and Tommy continued, "So how about you? Still coaching?"

"Oh yeah, I opened up my own gym here in town a few years ago. I've got a great bunch of students, a few of them have a chance to compete in Athens next year."

"That's great…"

"Yeah… So are you seeing anybody right now?"

"No, I've been working kind of hard. After Kat left for London we kind of drifted apart."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"No… After a couple of years Chris, really didn't want to take the next step in our relationship. So, I dumped him," Tommy nodded and Kim continued, "Tommy, about the Letter…"

"No, Stop right there. We talked about this once, on the way home from Muiranthias."

"OK…"

"I understood your reasons then, and I understand them now."

Kim smiled, "So, have you had a chance to see the new team of Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, What do you think?"

"They are pretty good for rookies, except the black one…"

"What's wrong with the black one?"

"Nothing, it just looks like he's not a rookie. He looks like he's done this once or twice."

"Yeah, I've gotten that impression too."

"Either that or he's a black belt," Tommy nodded, then Kim looked at her watch and said, "Gee, look at the time, I have to be going."

"Well, it's been great seeing you, Kim."

"Same here, Tommy."

"We need to do this again."

"I'd like that," She opened her purse and took out a business card and wrote her home number on the back, "Give me a call sometime."

Tommy took the card looked at the number then flipped the card over, "Pink Crane Gymnastics Center, eh?"

Kim gives Tommy a look, "Well, I've always liked pink and cranes are graceful like gymnasts."

"Yeah… Right…"

Kim smiled, "I'll see you later…"

"Bye…"

------------

A few days later Kim was working in her garden, as she was planting some more flowers, she hit a rock with her transplanter. She dug the rock out and cleaned it up. It was a pink gem and it was glowing then a couple of seconds later it stopped glowing.

"Wow… I wonder what it is? It sure is pretty though."

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab, he was sitting in his throne, with his hand on his head, then all of the sudden he looked up, "The pink gem has been unearthed…" He looked at a group of Tyrannodrones, "Bring it to me…" Then the Tyrannodrones disappeared into an invisaportal

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Kira: Chapter 4  
By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

Kim stood up and looked at the gem in her hand. Just then a quick breeze blew through the yard. A chill ran down her spine. "That wasn't the wind… As much as I want it to be… It's not…" She started to move toward her house, when a group of Tyrannodrones dropped out of the sky and surrounded her. She slipped the gem into the pocket of her shorts and took a defensive stance waiting for them to make the first move. She was a little nervous it had been about 8 years since her last fight. Then, a Tyrannodrone lunged at her and the fight began.

Kira was upstairs, with Furball, doing her homework when she heard fight noises coming from outside. She stood up, looked out side and saw her aunt fighting about 15 drones. She put her communicator near her mouth… "Dr. O? This is Kira, come in!"

"Kira? What's wrong?"

"My aunt is in the back yard fighting a bunch of T-Drones!"

"OK, I'll call the guys and be there as soon as possible."

"OK," Kira then looked down at Furball, "You can keep a secret, Right?" Furball meowed, "Ready." Then, her gem transformed into her morpher. "DinoThunder! Power Up! Ha!" Kira morphed into the Yellow Ranger, and Furball ran under the bed. Kira then opened her window, climbed out, closed the window, jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, which startled Kim, then Kira said, "I thought you could use some help."

"Thanks," said Kim, as she and Kira fought the drones, "Where are your teammates?"

"They are on their way…" Just then, the Red, Blue and Black Rangers entered the back yard and joined the fight.

As Kim fought, she was surprised at how well she was doing, she fell like she was a Ranger again. Also, she kept catching glimpses of the Black Ranger fighting. The style looked familiar, she just couldn't place it. Just then, a drone dove at her, she jumped and was about 10 feet up when she stopped and just hung their in the air like a balloon, "Cool…" Then she willed herself back down taking out a drone in the process.

Soon all the drones were gone, then the Yellow Ranger came up to Kim, "Are you, OK, Aunt Kim?" _"CRAP!"_ thought Kira, right after she said the words, "Aunt Kim."

"'Aunt Kim?'" said Kim, "Kira?"

Kira sighed, "I don't believe this," she unsnapped her helmet and took it off.

"You're a ranger?"

Then the Red and Blue Rangers took their helmets off, and revealed themselves as Conner and Ethan. But, the biggest shock for Kim came when the Black Ranger took of his helmet and she saw it was Tommy. As soon as she saw his face, she fainted.

"Aunt Kim!" said Kira as she rushed to her aunt's side.

"Let's get her inside," Tommy picked Kim up and carried her inside.

A few minutes later, Kim awoke on her couch. She looked and saw Tommy, Kira, Ethan, and Conner, in their normal clothes, and slowly sat up, "Are you OK?" asked Kira.

"Yeah… I think so…" said Kim, she looked at Kira, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was best you didn't know. I didn't want you to worry," said Kira.

Kim smiled at her niece, "I don't have to worry…" She put her hand on Tommy's leg, "Your in good hands."

"What I want to know is why the drones were going after you?" asked Ethan.

Kim reached in her pocket, "Could it have something to do with this…" She pulled out the Pink Dino Gem.

"I don't believe it…" said Kira.

"Is it really?" said Ethan.

"That would explain how she could jump 10 feet straight up and just hang there…" said Conner.

Kim looked confused as she turned toward Tommy, and he said, "How would you feel about being a Ranger again?"

"What?" said Kim.

"That gem you have there is a Dino Gem. It was part of the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs. I found the Blue, Red, and Yellow gems and hid them. These three…" then he pointed to the teenagers, "inadvertently wandered into the lab under my house when they were in detention and found them. Our enemy, Mesogog, found the Black gem and I was able to get it away from him."

"How did this end up in the backyard?"

"I'm not sure."

"How was I able to just levitate in the air?"

"The power of your gem, it bonds with your DNA and gives you superhuman powers. Conner has super speed, Ethan has impenetrable skin, Kira has an extremely high pitched scream, and I can become invisible."

"I see… Tommy, I'm not sure If I can do this… I'm not as young as I use to be…"

"You didn't choose this Kim, the gem chose you… But the choice to become a Ranger is yours… And we'd be glad to have you on the team…"

Kim thought, she looked at the teens and Tommy, thought about her days as a Ranger, and thought about the fight she was just in then she said, "OK, I'm in. I can't let Kira be the only female on the team." Everyone laughed and Kira walked over and gave her aunt a big hug.

-------------------

Soon, the group was on their way to Tommy's house. On the way, Tommy told Kimberly all about Mesogog and the work that he and Anton Mercer did on the island before it exploded. Soon they pulled up to Tommy's house, then he led them to the study and pulled down the jaw of the T-Rex skeleton and the secret door opened. Then they walked down the stairs to the Command Center and Tommy said, "What do you think?"

"Not bad," said Kim, "Zordon would be proud." Then, Kim looked over at the control panel and saw a familiar red head, "Your Hayley, from the cyber café."

"Yes, I'm also the Rangers technical adviser," said Hayley, "I've been helping Tommy create the Ranger energy since grad school."

"I see."

"If you let me have your gem for a few moments, start to work getting your Ranger powers on line." Kim handed Hayley her gem and she started to work.

"So what Zord is Kim going to get?" asked Conner.

"I was thinking about assigning her the Stegazord," said Haley, as she continued to work. Kim smiled. A few minutes later, Hayley finished and handed a silver morpher bracelet with the Pink Dino Gem in the middle. "This is your morpher/communicator. To call on your morpher, just say 'Ready' then when its time to morph just say 'DinoThunder, Power Up!' and touch the morpher. Got it?"

"Got it."

"OK, Aunt Kim," said Kira, "Show us how it's done…"

"You've got it," said Kim, with a big smile, "Ready." Then, then Dino Gem transformed into a morpher, "DinoThunder, Power Up!" Then she touched her morpher and transformed into the Pink Ranger. Her uniform looked just like Kira's but pink. Then, Kim unsnapped her helmet and took it off, "How do I look?"

"You look great," said Tommy.

"Thanks," said Kim with a smile.

"Check out your weapon," said Hayley, "I think you'll like it."

Kim pressed a button on the belt of her suit and a bow appeared in her hands. "A Stega Bow. Perfect." She pressed the button again and the bow disappeared.

Tommy walked up to Kim and gave her a hug, "Welcome to the team."

----------------

Just when things were looking up for the DinoThunder Rangers, they met up with a new adversary, The evil White Ranger. In their first real battle with him, he managed to defeat them all without even breaking a sweat. Then, he found his own Dinozord Egg, and begin feeding it energy from his Morpher, so as to develop a bond with it when it hatched. The Rangers tried to stop him, but Mesogog's Angor monster keep them busy in a fight with the Megazord. Soon, the White Ranger unleashed his Dragozord and stole the Kim's Stegazord, and combined it with his Dragozord, into his own Megazord, the Dino Stegazord.

Kim watched this from the ground and said, "I don't think so!" Then she jumped into the cockpit of the Dino Stegazord and started to fight the White Ranger, but she was quickly thrown out to the ground below.

Tommy rushed up to her, "Are you OK?"

Kim stood up, "Yeah, 30 stories is a long way down."

Mesogog then, sent out a souped-up version of Angor to complicate matters. The White Ranger rejected both the other Rangers, and Mesogog's side, and destroyed Angor to prove his point.

While Tommy was looking for a piece of equipment he was using to find the Dinozord egg, Tommy saw Trent turning into the White Ranger. Having modified the team's Fossil Finder, he encased Black Ranger in amber before he could alert the others of the evil Ranger's identity. Hayley called the teenagers first and had them bring in Tommy. Then she called Kim, Kim came over as fast as she could she walked down the stairs and saw Tommy in the amber, it broke her heart.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Kim and Kira: Chapter 5  
By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

Over the next few days, the Rangers and Hayley were no closer to freeing Tommy, but they eventually learned the identity of the White Ranger. During another battle with the White Ranger, the forced Kira to demorph. Seeing her shook his spellbound mind enough to spare her harm. Later, Trent confided in Kira his own secret identity but shunned her help.

A few days passed and they were still trying to figure out how to free Tommy from the amber. They were all in the lab and while Kimberly was monitoring the city, Kira was playing her guitar, Connor was playing with his red soccer ball, Ethan was playing a computer game on his laptop, and Hayley was scanning Tommy again. "Hayley, one more level and I'll break my all time record," Ethan announced. Then, Connor tossed his ball on to the keyboard, which turned Ethan's computer off. "Connor," Ethan groaned.

"Sorry."

"Now I have to start all over."

"There's this great new thing called the outdoors you might want to check it out,"

"Tell you what… I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library."

Connor laughed and looked over at Kira, "You got as much chance of seeing that as Kira at a fashion show."

Kira looked up from her guitar and looked her teammates, "Do you really wanna go there?"

Kimberly laughed and looked over at Hayley. "Any luck on defossilizing Tommy?"

"Not yet," said Hayley, "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber."

The computer started beeping and they all headed to the computer terminal. "That's weird," said Hayley, "The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Connor stated.

"You guys go, I'll stay here," said Kim.

"All right," said Conner. Then the teens left through the back entrance of the lab.

When they reach the woods, they saw Trent, Devin, and Cassidy there. "Trent?" said Kira.

Trent looked over at them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing. Haven't seen you around for awhile," said Connor.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," said Ethan.

"Guys, not now," said Kira

"Yeah, Kira is right. Let's check this thing out," said Connor.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," said a monster.

The Ranger got into a fighting stance and Devin and Cassidy ran off. Then, Tyrannodrones surrounded them. Connor looked over at Trent, and asked, "Whose side are you on today, Trent?"

"You want my help or not?" Trent asked.

Then they started fighting the drones. Soon, their communicators started beeping and Kim's voice came on, "Guys, Hayley's analyzing the radiation from that rock, and it's really freaky. Get away from it."

"It's a little late for that, Aunt Kim," said Kira.

As the fight continued, the timid monster was looking at the rock and purple sparks flew into him and he became much more aggressive, then Ethan asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ready?" asked Connor.

"Ready," said Kira and Ethan.

"DinoThunder, Power Up!" said the teens. As the fight continued Trent ran away and purple sparks from the rock flew into the Rangers. Once the Tyrannodrones were defeated, the Rangers demorphed and Connor said, "Well, that was a challenging altercation."

"I was just getting started. I wanted to annihilate that goon," said Ethan.

"Ew. I got dirt under my nails. That's, like, totally disgusting," said Kira.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Connor asked.

Just then, the communicators beeped. "Guys, head back to the lab. I have some news about the space rock," said Hayley.

"Space rock?" They asked.

When they got back to the lab, Kim sat next to Hayley, and Hayley said "It's actually a meteor fragment."

"Fascinating," said Connor. Hayley and Kimberly looked at him with confused looks on their faces. He continued, "It must've broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision." All four of them looked at him. "What?"

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects." said Haley.

"Do you guys feel okay?" Kim asked.

"Well, I, for one am going home," said Kira, "If I don't soak my cuticles nails in a aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym. I need to work on my pecs," said Ethan

"I want to get home to watch that documentary on the Great Pyramids," said Conner, "Looks fascinating."

The teens left, Hayley and Kim looked at each other and said, "Uh-oh."

---------------

Later that day at Kira and Kim's house, Kira was going through her closet, "Ugh!"

Kim was walking by and stuck her head in Kira's room, "Something wrong, Sweetie?"

"My clothes…" said Kira, "look at what I'm wearing. If I ever want to get a record contract. I have to look like an average teenager. Not like some Avril Lavigne wannabe," Then Kira's eyes lit up, "Let's go shopping…"

"Um, OK."

Kim and Kira headed to the mall. Kira bought a bunch of new clothes, shoes and all sorts of makeup, shampoos, conditioners, moisturizers, and other beauty products. Kim didn't like what was going on. She enjoyed spending time with Kira, and she enjoyed going shopping, she picked up a few nice outfits for herself and some nice pairs of shoes. What she didn't like was this new self-absorbed Kira. She hoped that Hayley would be able to figure out how to return the teens back to normal.

When they got home, Kira headed up to her room and closed the door, she emptied the bags, took off her clothes and went in her bathroom. As Kira was in the shower, Furball made her way in to Kira's room, climbed on Kira's bed and laid down on top of Kira's new clothes. When Kira came out of the shower, she saw Furball on her clothes and she screamed, "You horrible cat! Get off of those clothes!" She grab Furball, opened her door partway, dropped Furball on the floor, and slammed the door shut. Kim rushed up the stairs when she heard Kira screaming, and she saw Kira's hand dropping Furball on the floor. Kim picked up Furball and she heard Kira say, "Great, that stupid cat, got cat fur all over my new clothes…"

Kim looked down at her cat and picked her up, "Don't worry… It's just a phase… I hope."

The next day, Ethan was lifting weights in the lab and when Hayley came in. "Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pumped and ready to rock," Ethan replied.

Kim came downstairs just as Connor came in. "Good morning, all. The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever, bro. How do my arms look? I looked ripped or what?"

Kim was walking over to the computer and Connor said. "Good morning, Miss Hart."

"Good morning, Connor," said Kim, in a confused tone, as she sat down.

Just then, Kira came downstairs, "Good morning, Kira," said Conner.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late. There was a sale and I just... Well, you understand." said Kira.

Kim put her hand up to her head, and said to herself, "I hope we get them back to normal soon. I don't think my credit cards can take it."

"Hey, you guys think I'm ready for the Ironman competition?" asked Ethan.

"Okay, there were definitely side effects from you being exposed to the meteor. We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal," Hayley insisted.

"I'll second that!" said Kim, as she did some scans of the city.

"Side effects. I find that highly improbable," said Connor.

"Yeah, I fell like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself." said Ethan.

Just then, the computer beeped, "That's gonna have to wait. Look who's back," said Kim. The screen showed the same monster they met up with in the forest, Kim got up from her chair and walked over to where the teens were standing. She rolled her eyes at how Kira was fixing herself up.

"Ready?" asked Connor.

"Ready," said Ethan and Kira.

"Ready…" said Kim, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"DinoThunder, Power Up!" said Kim and the teens.

They morphed and ran to defeat the monster. When they arrived, Conner said, "Let's devise a strategy of attack."

"I've got a strategy," said Ethan, "We crush him."

'The lines on my suit are so completely wrong," said Kira, "why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?"

"Guys!" said Kim, "We don't have time for this!"

"Colorful athletes prepare to be destroyed," said the monster, then he shot an energy beam right at Conner, and knocked him to the ground.

"That was totally uncalled for," said Conner, "Kira? A hand?"

"I just know I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this," said Kira.

Kim sighed, then the monster shot energy beams at the other three Rangers and knocked them to the ground as well.

"Your no match for me, silly suckers," said the monsters, "Later posters!" Then he disappeared into an invisaportal.

The Rangers picked themselves up and Conner said, "I told you we should have thought this out."

"In my business, you go big or you go home," said Ethan.

"Well, I say we go to the mall," said Kira.

Then the three teenage Rangers went in their own directions and left Kim just standing there in frustration.

--------------------

A few hours later, Hayley and Kimberly called the teens back to the lab. When they arrived back at the lab. Hayley said, "Hey, guys."

"What now? I was having a super-intense workout," said Ethan.

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography," said Connor.

"Is this gonna involve dirt? 'Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say 'uh-uh'," said Kira/

"Sorry we interrupted your busy day!" Said Kim, " We just though you like to know Hayley thinks she's found a way to unfossilize Tommy!"

"Really?" said the teens together.

"The meteor fragment," said Hayley, "My theory is that it freezes your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course! If you could harness it's power, you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out," said Conner, "Although I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry. You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait."

"You could say that. Like Conner there is a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan there's a part of you that athletic, even competitive."

"So that's why Trent helped us…" said Kira, "There's still a part of him that's really good." Hayley nodded.

"I still don't get any of this," said Ethan.

"You don't have to," said Kim, "For now, just pull it together as a team. Trust me."

"That sounds logical," said Conner.

"All right," said Hayley, "here's what I need you to do." Just then, the computer beeped and the screen showed that the monster had returned.

"Again?" said Kim.

"First things first," said Hayley.

"Ready?" asked Connor.

"Ready," said Ethan, Kira, and Kim.

"DinoThunder, Power Up!" said Kim and the teens

As they fought the monster, they were able to keep it together. After they fell when the monster blasted them. They said together, "Super Dino Mode!" They continued to fight the monster. Once they knocked the monster down, they were ready to put the Z-Rex Blaster together. And, almost as fast as the monster was destroyed it was 30 stories tall. Kimberly stayed behind as the teens formed the Megazord. Kimberly watched as Trent helped them with the monster, but then he left without saying a word.

After the monster was destroyed, they took the Raptor Cycles back to the rock and blasted it with their lasers. Then they powered down.

Ethan picked up a piece of the rock and Kira asked, "You think this will work?"

"The components should still have residual powers that can help Dr. O," said Ethan.

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Connor.

"It's called education."

"Okay, that was brutal. Hey you sound like the old Ethan." said Connor.

"Hey, I do," said Ethan.

"Thank you! One more second at a shopping mall…" said Kira.

Kim smiled, "It's great to have you guys back. Now, let's get this rock back to the lab"

When they got back, Hayley stood up from her chair. "I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley asked.

"Thank goodness," said Ethan.

"I here that," said Conner.

"Hey, since the meteor changed Trent to good. Could we use it to fight the effects of the Dino Gem?" asked Kira.

'That might work," said Hayley, "But, lets try this first." Hayley placed the rock into the machine she built to free Tommy from the amber. Hayley started up the machine, then an energy beam shot out toward the amber. As the amber started to melt, the machine blew up.

'The rock!" said Kira, as she pulled it out of the machine, "It's fried!"

"Yeah, but look," said Conner. They looked at where the amber was and their stood the Black Ranger.

"It worked!" said Kim.

Hayley and the Rangers rushed over to him, Kim gave him a quick hug. Then, Tommy said, "Good Job, Guys! Power Down!" Nothing happened. "I said 'Power Down.'" Still nothing happened. They all looked at Tommy in disbelief. "I think we might have a problem."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Kim and Kira: Chapter 6  
By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. By the way, in this story I'm setting Tommy and Kim's age at 30. I should have mentioned it sooner. Also, unlike in DinoThunder, while he's in the lab he doesn't wear his helmet.

It was a few weeks after Tommy was freed from the amber and he was still stuck as the Black Ranger. While he was stuck, he decide to make the most of his time and sort out some of papers and photo he had collected over years, Kim and Kira were helping him out. While sorting out one of the boxes Kira made an amusing discovery, "Wow…" she picked up a picture, it was a group picture of the original Power Rangers, in uniform, without their helmets, before Tommy lost the Green Ranger Powers for good. "Nice hair!" she said with a smirk.

"Hey! It was in style back then…" said Tommy.

Kim walked over, looked at the picture, "You know, I didn't really care for the long hair… A boyfriend shouldn't have longer hair than his girlfriend." Tommy gave her a dirty look and Kim smiled at him.

"Wait a minute," said Kira, "You two dated?"

"Yeah… For about 3 years," said Tommy.

"What happened?"

"Well…" said Kim, "I left to train for the Pan-Globals and I found someone else."

"Well, It's good to see your still friends."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "it doesn't do any good to be bitter about those sort of things."

Kim smiled and Kira said, "So, what happened to the rest of the Rangers in the picture?"

"Let's see," said Kim, "Jason, the Red Ranger… He married Katherine…"

"The second Pink Ranger?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, and they live in Angel Grove. They just had their first baby not too long ago. A little girl."

"Billy, The Blue Ranger," said Tommy, "last I heard he was in Houston working for NASA."

"And Zack, the Black Ranger, is a chorographer in New York," said Kim.

"What about the Yellow Ranger?" asked Kira.

Kim sighed, "That's Trini, unfortunately we lost her about 3 years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver. The doctors say she might have made it, if she would have be wearing her seat belt."

"That's too bad." said Kira. Kim and Tommy nodded. Then, Kira looked at her watch, "I've got to get going, I got to meet Conner and Ethan at the Cyberspace. We've got a history test to study for."

"OK," said Kim, "I'll see you at home."

------------------

Kira arrived at the Cyberspace and saw Conner, "Hey…" she said.

"Hey…" said Conner.

"Where's Ethan?"

"At home, he wasn't feeling to well."

"Oh, that's too bad…"

"Yeah, I guess it's just you and me…"

"OK… That's cool."

Kira and Conner grabbed a table and started studying. As they studied, Kira kept stealing glances at Conner. _"Gee…," _thought Kira, _"I never noticed how good looking Conner is…I wonder if he would like to go out sometime… No… he'd never go for a girl like me. I've seen his type…thin, beautiful, girly, and dumb as a sack of hammers… Oh, well…"_

Kira sighed, then Conner asked, "Is something wrong, Kira?"

"No…Um… I was just thinking about how hard this test is going to be…"

"Yeah, it's going to be brutal." Conner went back to studying and Kira mentally wiped her brow.

_------------- _

That night, at home Kira was helping her aunt do the dishes. Kim looked at Kira, "Do you have something on your mind, Kira?"

"No… Not really… Why do you ask?"

"You've been drying the same plate for about five minutes."

"Oh," said Kira, as she put the plate in the cupboard.

"What on your mind?"

"OK, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul."

Kim crossed her heart and raised her right hand, "Rangers' Honor."

"OK… I'm thinking about asked Conner out on a date…"

"Really? That's great. What's stopping you?"

"Well… I'm afraid he'll say no…"

"Ahh…"

"I mean over the past few months Conner has become a really good friend. And, I've seen the kinds of girls Conner likes. Thin, beautiful, girly, and dumb as a sack of hammers."

"I know exactly the type your talking about… The dumb blond cheerleader type…"

"Bullseye!"

"Anyway, I'm afraid that if I ask Conner out and he says no, our friendship won't be the same…"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. If he says no, it might be a little awkward for awhile between you two. But, after some time, it'll be forgotten."

"Yeah… Your right… Thanks Aunt Kim…" said Kira, as she hugged her aunt.

"Your welcome, Sweetheart."

--------------------

The next day at school, Conner was walking down the hall to his locker. Kira watched from her locker and said to herself, "You can do this, Kira…" She took a couple of deep breaths and walked toward him. When she got to him, she said, "Hey…"

"Hey, Kira… What's up?"

"Not much… Um… I was wondering, if you would be interested in going to the movies with me, after my gig Friday night, at the Cyberspace."

"You mean like on a date?"

"Yeah… Kinda…"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"OK… I better get to class…"

"See ya…"

Kira walked to a next class with a big smile on her face and a huge weight off her shoulders.

-------------

That Friday, Conner and Kira were walking up the steps to the front porch of Kira's home. Their date went pretty well. After Kira's gig at the Cyberspace, Conner and Kira went to the movies. They each paid for their own tickets and snacks, & they sat next to each other.

They reached the front door, Kira unlocked the door and said, "Well, I had a good time tonight…"

"Me too…" said Conner.

"Well, good night…"

"Good night…" Conner leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips and walked toward his car.

Kira walked in her house. Her aunt was sitting on the couch, reading a book, "Hi… How was the movie?"

"He kissed me…"

"What?"

"Conner kissed me."

"Really?" asked Kim. Kira nodded, "How was it?"

Kira smiled, "I liked it…" Kim smiled, then Kira said, "I'm going to bed."

"OK… Good night…"

Kira then headed up to bed.

---------------

The next few weeks were good to the Rangers, Trent was able to break free of the evil encoding of the White Dino Gem and joined the DinoThunder Rangers. Also, with the help of Trent's Gem they were able to uncover the Shield of Triumph. With it, Conner could now become the Triassic Ranger. A few days later, Kimberly was sitting in the lab watching Hayley and Conner try out the simulator she built, for the Zord she was creating, "All right, you ready, Conner?" Hayley asked.

"Yep, ready," said Conner.

"Try the controls."

Conner touched the controls and said, "Okay."

"Initiating simulation…" said Haley, as she typed some commands into the computer.

As the simulation started, electricity shot up Conner's arm and made his hair stick up like he was touching a static electricity ball. "Hayley, can we stop please?" He asked.

Hayley gasped and turned the simulation off. Kim covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Just then, Kira came on the screen, and said, "Hey, Conner, are you there? It's Kira."

"Hey, Kira. Unfortunately he's a little fried right now. Are you all right?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell him..."

Hayley cut her off. "Can we call you back? We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle."

"Oh, yeah, sure. What about Ethan? Is he around?"

"Can you tell her, unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an e-mail?" asked Ethan.

Kim could tell the look on Kira's face that what ever it was that she wanted to talk to the guys about it was big. "Did you hear that? And Ethan's right. Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear," said Hayley.

"OK," She asked.

"Kira, wait," said Kim, "I'll meet you at the Cyberspace in ten minutes."

"Sure… I'll see you then," said Kira.

----------------

When Kim arrived she saw Kira sitting at the bar, she sat down next to her and said, "Hey, so what's the big news?" She asked.

"I got a call from a really big music manager. He wants to sign me and record one of my songs, do a video, and everything," said Kira

"That's great!" said Kim, as she gave Kira a hug, "All your hard work is starting to pay off."

"I know, I feel like I'm on top of the world," Kira then looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for my meeting with him!"

"Go! And, break a leg…"

"Thanks, Aunt Kim," Kira hugged her aunt and left.

----------------

Later that day, Kira came running downstairs and said, "Great, you're all here."

"Kira, where have you been?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, you should check in every once in awhile." said Conner.

"I tried… Never mind…" said Kira, "I need your opinion on something, and I need you all to be honest. Hayley, can you play this?" Kira handed her a DVD

"Sure," said Hayley, she put it into the computer and it started playing Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Kira's music, clothes, and hair were all different. Once it was over, she said, "All right, tell me the truth."

"Well…" said Ethan.

"Um…" said Kim.

"It's…" said Hayley.

"What? Is someone gonna tell me what they really think?" Kira asked.

"I will," said Conner.

"Conner!" shouted everyone.

"No! let him talk!" said Kira.

"I just think it's... it's not you." said Connor.

"I knew it. What was I thinking?" said Kira, then the alarm went off.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," said Ethan. Kim nudged him.

They saw Zeltrax's attack ship in the skies over Reefside. It dropped a large mechanical centipede to the ground below. The teenage Rangers went to fight it with the Megazord. While Kim and Tommy helped Hayley with the new assault vehicle. When they saw that it wasn't going to well, Tommy and Kim joined the fight. Tommy called on the Brachiozord and the centipede knocked it on its side. The centipede shot a laser blast at the Rangers knocking them to the ground Tommy looked up at the ship and said, "He's getting away!" He then ran after the ship. "Oh, no you don't." Then, he jumped inside.

As Tommy fought Zeltrax inside the attack ship. Conner, with help from Kira, Ethan, and Kim's Dino Gems, became the Triassic Ranger. And with the new Triassic Mega Rover, defeated the centipede. He then demorphed and joined his teammates and asked, "Where's Dr. Oliver?"

"You wanna tell him?" asked Kira, as she looked at Ethan and Kim.

"You mean he's still up there?" asked Conner.

Everyone gasped when they saw the ship exploded. "Tommy!" screamed Kim.

"No! He can't be gone!" shouted Kira.

"It's all right, Rangers," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw the Black Ranger walking toward them.

They ran over to him and Kim said, "ThomasJames Oliver, don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"You're okay," said Kira.

"But what about Zeltrax?" asked Ethan.

"Zeltrax is gone," said Tommy.

------------


	7. Chapter 7

Kim and Kira: Chapter 7  
By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

A few days after their fight with Zeltrax, Hayley and Tommy spied Elsa collecting a green slime from a pool near the rock quarry. Tommy retrieved a sample and Hayley determined that they could use it to unmorph him. But when they tried it, the slime freed Tommy from his Ranger suit, but left him invisible.

A couple of days later, Kira, Conner and Ethan entered the Dino Lab. "What's up, Hayley? Where's Dr. O and Kim?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, not that we'd be able to see Dr. O if he was here," said Kira.

"Hey guys," said Tommy. They looked over to see weight equipment moving by itself. Kimberly was sitting near by.

"I'll never get used to that," said Kira.

"Hey, Dr. O. No offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's gonna see them?" asked Conner.

Tommy got up and grabbed the towel next to the bench. "Well, that's the reason why we called you here.

"Hayley found a way to bring him back to normal," said Kimberly

"That's great!" said Kira.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" said Ethan.

"Hold on, everybody," said Hayley, "Tommy, Kim, I told you… I think the Remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"We've been thinking about that," said Tommy.

Kim handed a box to Hayley, "Maybe we can use these?"

Hayley opened the box and saw the Black and Pink Dino Gems. "No way, forget it!"

"We gotta try something. Mine and Kim's Dino Gems are the most powerful source of energy we have." said Tommy.

"Powerful being the operative word. I have no idea how your body or Kim's will react to it. It's way too risky," Hayley argued.

"Hayley, we don't have a choice," said Kimberly.

Hayley sighed and got the machine ready. Tommy laid down on a table, Kimberly put a blanket over Tommy, then laid down on another table next to him and he said "Okay, Hayley, I'm ready."

Hayley sighed and looked at Tommy. "For the record, I still think this is a bad idea." she said.

"And, for the record, I agree with Hayley," said Kira.

"Don't worry," said Tommy, "I'll be fine."

"See you soon, Dr. O, literally I hope," Ethan stated.

Hayley placed the Dino Gems into the machine and turned it on, "Initiating sequence."

Just then, she knew that something was wrong. She heard Tommy and Kimberly gasping for breath.

"What's happening?" asked Kira.

"The energy attenuator's shut down. He's receiving full current!" said Hayley.

When sparks flew from the machine, Hayley quickly turned it off. She looked into the machine and gasped. "Their Dino Gems are destroyed!"

Just then, Tommy's body reappeared, Hayley walked up to the table, and said, "Tommy, Tommy, can you hear me?" No response, Tommy just remained on the table, with his eyes closed.

Kira walked over to the table her aunt was on, "Aunt Kim? Are you OK?" No response from her either. She too remained on the table with her eyes closed.

---------------

When they got them to the hospital, Hayley asked "What's wrong with them, Doctor?"

"I have no idea, Hayley," said the Doctor, "Their vitals are stable, but their brain patterns are extremely erratic."

"Can you get them out of it?" asked Kira.

"We're trying, but they aren't responding to anything." said the Doctor.

"They are going to be OK, Right?" asked Ethan."

"I'm not going to lie to you. The longer they stay like this, the more at risk they are."

"Thanks Dr. Walsh," said Kira, trying to hold back the tears.

"Your aunt and your friend, are going to get the best care possible," said Dr. Walsh, then he left. As soon, as the doctor left, the Rangers saw a report on TV about a monster attacking the city, they left, leaving the technical expert with the two unconscious Rangers.

--------------

Meanwhile in Tommy and Kim's minds, Tommy and Kim stood in the middle of a large crater, "Hello?" Tommy called out, "Anybody?"

"What is this place?" asked Kimberly.

"Hello, Tommy & Kimberly," said a familiar male voice. Tommy and Kim turned and looked up at the top of the crater. There they saw a stone rectangle shaped archway, standing in the archway they saw Zeo Ranger V Red and the Zeo Ranger I Pink.

"Remember us?" said a female voice with a Australian accent.

The two Zeo Rangers started walking down the side of the crater toward Tommy and Kim.

"But, that's impossible," said Tommy.

"Oh, it's possible," said Zeo Ranger I, "And we are just as tough as ever. The question is are you?"

"What is this?" asked Kimberly, "We are not going to fight you."

"Then I suppose you will both be destroyed," said Zeo Ranger V. Tommy and Kim looked at their bracelets and saw their Dino Gems missing. Then the two Zeo Rangers charged at the powerless Tommy and Kim and started to fight.

The Zeo Rangers were tough but Tommy and Kim were able to hold their own, when it looked like they were starting to get the best of the Zeo Rangers, Zeo Ranger V said, "I see you both have a lot of fight left in you."

"But is it enough?" asked Zeo Ranger I. Then the Zeo Rangers teleported out of the crater.

"Wait!" said Tommy.

"What were they talking about?" asked Kim.

Soon Tommy and Kim found themselves deep in a forest, they heard their own voices calling out their names and laughing evilly.

"Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore," said Kimberly.

"Or in Angel Grove," said Tommy's voice, then it laugh evilly.

Then the White Ranger and the Pink Ninja Ranger appeared in front of them.

"Finally cut that hair, huh Tommy," said the White Ranger.

They looked at the Rangers in disbelief, "But your powers were destroyed," said Kimberly.

"You can't keep a good Ranger down," said the Pink Ninja Ranger.

"Not again," said Tommy.

"For old time's sake," said the White Ranger. Then the White Ranger and the Pink Ninja Ranger charged toward Tommy and Kim and started to fight.

The White and Pink Ninja Ranger were much tougher than the Zeo Rangers. As Tommy fought the White Ranger, the White Ranger said, "Don't forget… I know all your old moves."

"That might be true but I've learned a few new ones," said Tommy. Then he knocked the White Ranger down, just as Kim knocked down the Pink Ninja Ranger.

"Impressive," said the White Ranger.

"Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge," said the Pink Ninja Ranger, then the two Rangers disappeared.

"What? Like that wasn't tough," said Kimberly.

-------------

Back at the hospital, the Rangers rejoined Hayley in Tommy and Kim's room. The battle with the monster left the Rangers powerless.

"Any news Doctor?" asked Hayley, "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Sorry, Hayley," said Dr. Walsh, "No change." Then the doctor left.

"I wish their was something we could do," said Kira, "I feel completely helpless."

"Dr. Oliver and Kim are pretty tough, Kira," said Conner, "He gave me a C- on my term paper."

"I think he was being generous," said Kira.

------------

Back in Tommy and Kim's minds, they found themselves at the ruins of an ancient temple in the woods somewhere. "Okay, this is weird," said Kimberly, "Even by Ranger standards."

Just then, in a nearby tree, the Dragon Dagger appeared, Tommy pulled it out of the tree, and said, "I thought we might run into you two."

Kimberly looked in the direction Tommy was looking and saw The Green and Pink Rangers.

"It's been awhile Tommy," said the Green Ranger, "I've seen you switched to basic black."

"Seems to work for me," said Tommy.

"Let me guess, you guys want a fight?" asked Kimberly.

"You guessed right," said the Pink Ranger. Then the Green and Pink Rangers charged toward Tommy and Kim and the fight started.

----------------

Back at the Hospital, the Rangers watched as the monster terrorized downtown Reefside.

"That's it!" said Conner, "You guys can stay here and watch this, but I can't." He started toward the door.

"Hold up," said Ethan.

"We're going with you," said Kira.

"Hey!" said Hayley, "Where are you going? You don't stand a chance with out your powers."

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O and Kim," said Ethan, "And, its not going to stop us either!"

--------------

Back in Tommy and Kimberly's mind, the fight between Tommy & The Green Ranger and Kimberly & The Pink Ranger raged on. And, it wasn't looking to good for Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy and Kim were both on the ground. They both sat up and the Green Ranger said, "You both know better than anybody how powerful I am. Why don't you just give up the fight?"

"That's the one thing I'll never do," answered Tommy.

"How about you, Kimberly?" asked the Pink Ranger, "Ready to throw in the towel?"

"Not a chance," replied Kimberly.

"Then I guess this is over," said the Green Ranger as he pointed the Dragon Dagger at Tommy. Then he lower it offered his hand to Tommy to help him up.

The Pink Ranger offered her hand to Kimberly and said, "You've both pass the test,"

Once Tommy and Kimberly were on their feet, Kimberly asked "Test? What are you talking about?"

Tommy and Kim looked to the right of the Green and Pink Rangers and saw Zeo Ranger I and Zeo Ranger V walking toward them and they said in unison, "You haven't been fighting us. You've both been fighting for your lives."

Then they looked to the left of the Green and Pink Rangers and saw the White and Pink Ninja Rangers walking toward them and they said in unison, "And you've both proven your will to live is stronger than any Ranger power."

The White, Green and Red Rangers stood in front of Tommy and the Pink Rangers stood in front of Kim. The Rangers each stuck a hand out and open them, in each hand of the White, Green and Red Rangers were a piece of the Black Dino Gem. In each hand of the Pink Rangers were a piece of the Pink Dino Gem and all said together, "This is yours."

Tommy took each piece and the White, Green and Red Rangers said in unison, "Good luck, Black Ranger."

Kimberly took each piece and the Pink Rangers said in unison, "Good luck, Pink Ranger."

------------

Back in the hospital, Tommy and Kim opened their eyes and Hayley said, "Tommy, Kimberly, you're okay!"

"Yeah, never felt better," said Tommy. They each opened their hand to reveal their newly restored Dino Gems.

-------------

Back on the battlefield, Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were beaten to the ground. Kimberly did a front flip over the monster's head and Tommy kicked the monster, and Conner said "Dr. O!"

"Aunt Kim! You're alive!" said Kira

"Not for long!" said the Monster.

"Ready?" asked Tommy.

"Ready!" said Kim.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" They shouted.

"Brachio Power!"

"Stego Power!"

When the monster threw blasts at them, Tommy and Kimberly jumped toward the monster, hit the monster in the stomach, and sent him flying. Then they both said together "Super Dino Mode!"

"Whoa! When did they get Super Dino Powers?" asked Conner.

"I don't know, but they picked a good time to bust them out," said Ethan.

Kimberly and Tommy fought the monster together then Tommy said. "Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!"

Kimberly pulled out her bow and "Stego Bow! Fire Blast!" They both fired their weapons and hit the monster dead on. It fell to the ground and exploded. As soon as the monster was destroyed the other Rangers got their power back. Kira ran over to her aunt and gave her a hug.

Just then, the monster grew and Tommy asked, "Think you three can finish this guy?"

"You know it!" said Conner, "Ready?"

"Ready," replied Ethan and Kira.

"DinoThunder, Power Up! Ha!" They shouted together. Then they formed their Megazord destroying the monster once and for all.

-----------------

Later that night, Tommy was grading some papers when his doorbell rang. He put his glasses down, walked over to the door, opened it and saw Kimberly standing there. She was wearing a long pink floral print dress that buttoned up the front and pink pumps. "Hi…Can I come in?"

"Sure," Tommy let the gymnastics coach in and closed the door, they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"No… I was just thinking about what happened today, the past few weeks, and the past 8 years. And I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Today, we both almost lost our lives. I realized that we have both been given a second chance. I would like it if we could give our relationship a second chance. What do you say?" Tommy turned his back to Kim, "Tommy?"

Tommy turned around and smiled, "I didn't want to make it to easy for you." Kim smiled and Tommy said, "Of course, I want to give our relationship a second chance." The he leaned in and kissed her very passionately.

They continued to kiss for a few moments then Kimberly said, "Hold that thought…" Kimberly got up and went into the kitchen. a few moments later she cam back in the living room and sat back down. "I just called Kira and told her that I was over here helping you and Hayley work on some top secret Ranger project, and not to expect me home tonight."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"OK…" Tommy then stood up, help Kimberly up and lead her by the hand up to his bedroom.

---------------

The next morning, Tommy woke up, saw Kimberly laying next to him and smiled. Then, he kissed her on lips, Kimberly's eyes opened and he said, "Good morning, Beautiful."

Kimberly smiled and said, "What a wonderful way to wake up."

"I'd love to wake up next to you every morning…"

"So would I…"

Tommy then got up out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and walked over to his dresser. He reached into his dresser, took out a small ring box and handed it to her. Kimberly covered herself with the sheet and sat up. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." Kimberly opened the box and gasped. She saw a heart-shaped diamond engagement ring. As Kimberly looked at the ring, Tommy got down on one knee in front of her, took her hand and said, "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

Tears started it form in her eyes… "Yes…"

Tommy smiled, he smiled, slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, laid her back on to the bed and kissed her very passionately.

------------------

Want to find out what happend when Tommy and Kimberly went upstairs?

Go to the PRIU2 group at Yahoo! to find out... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kim and Kira: Chapter 8  
By Ryan T. Morris

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

The next morning, Tommy and Kim sat in the kitchen, smiling at each other and drinking coffee, when Kira came in.

"Hey," said Kira.

"Hi," said Tommy and Kim together.

"Kira," said Kim, "come here a moment."

"Sure," Kira sat down, "What's up?"

"I'm not sure what to say… So, I'll just come out and say it… Tommy and I are getting married."

Kira's eyes went wide, "What?"

"After what happened over the past few months," said Tommy, "we've both realized that we still love each other very much."

"Don't you guys think your moving kind of fast?"

"Maybe, but, the wedding won't be for awhile yet," said Kim.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," she gave her aunt and Tommy each a hug.

------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Kim was lying in bed, looking over a bridal magazine, when Kira came in, and said, "Good, you're awake."

Kim put down her magazine and looked at her niece, she looked very shaken, "What's wrong, Kira?"

"I just had a really bad dream," said Kira, as she walked over to the bed and sat down, "I dreamt I was getting ready to fight a lizard monster, but before the fight began, it fell in love with me, and wanted to marry me." As Kim tried to contain her laughter, Kira squinted her eyes and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's not funny, Aunt Kimberly."

"No…" said Kim, with a hint of laughter, "Of course not… Then what happened."

"Conner and Ethan showed up and luckily we were able to destroy it before it caused too much damage. Have you ever had dreams about being a Ranger?"

"Once and awhile. My friend, Trini, she once dreamt that a doll she owned came to life and started capturing things in magic bottles."

"That's pretty weird."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I better let you go to sleep."

"OK. Good night, Kira."

"Good night, Aunt Kim."

Kim took her reading glasses off, turned off the lights, closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Meanwhile, in Mesogog's laboratory, Elsa continued with her plan to destroy the rangers in their dreams, with Kimberly as her target.

In her dream, Kimberly and the other Rangers were at one of the plazas near downtown, the monster looked a little like Godzilla and it was wearing a wedding dress.

"I'm the mighty Bridezilla!" said the monster, "I will destroy you Pink Ranger and make the Black Ranger my husband!"

Kim scoffed, "I don't think so… You're not his type!"

Bridezilla charged toward them and the fight began. Soon, some Tyrannodrones joined the fight leaving Kimberly and the monster to fight one-on-one. The monster knocked her back about 10 feet and said, "Give it up, Pink Ranger. I will destroy you!"

"You wish," said Kim, as she crossed her arms across her chest, "SUPER DINO MODE!" Then she jump up about 20 feet in the air, "Stego Bow! Fire Storm!" She shot several fire arrows at Bridezilla and landed on the ground just as Bridezilla exploded. Then Kim woke up, she sat up in bed, and said, "That was odd…"

--------------------

A few days later, Kim walked into Tommy's classroom as he was packing up his briefcase, "Hi."

"Hey," said Tommy, as they quickly kissed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I've got to stop at Randal's office for a minute. She took some cards of Ethan and Devin's and I told them I'd try to get them back for them."

"OK."

Tommy and Kim walked down the hall to Principal Randal's office, they walked inside just as she transformed into Elsa, "I knew there was something I didn't like about you," said Kim.

Elsa turned around, "I was wondering how long I could pull this off."

"I have to give you credit, we should have seen it," said Tommy, "Well, looks like it's all over Ms. Randal."

"It's a shame, Tommy," said Elsa, "We could have had something."

"Dream on," said Kim.

Then, Elsa jumped on the desk and started to fight Tommy and Kim. She knocked them both to the ground, transformed back into Principal Randal and left the office. Tommy reached for his communicator and said, "Ethan, get the others. Kim and I just found out something about Principal Randal you're not going to believe." Then, Tommy and Kim took off after Elsa.

When they got outside, they saw Elsa walking toward the main gate, "Your not going anywhere," said Kim. Randal turned back around and the fight between the three of them continued. As they fought, the last bell of the day rang. The students started making their way out of the school. Everyone was stunned to see Dr. Oliver and Coach Hart fighting Principal Randal.

Kira looked at Trent and Conner and said, "Okay, Don't you think Dr. O and my Aunt are going just a little over the top trying to get Ethan's card back?"

"Maybe they know something that we don't," said Trent.

"Like what?" asked Conner.

"I don't know. There must be a reason they are fighting her."

"It's Elsa," said Ethan, as he joined up with his friends.

"Who?" asked Conner.

"Randal?" asked Kira.

Just then Randal transformed into Elsa. "You two fight well for a science teacher and a gymnastics coach."

"You're not bad for a principal," said Tommy.

"Former principal," said Elsa, "Tell the school board, I resign." then she disappeared into an invisaportal.

The next day at school, Tommy, Kim, Ethan, Conner, and Kira were walking down the halls of Reefside High, when they spotted Trent and Anton.

"Anton!" said Tommy, "How are you?"

"Tommy!" said Anton, "I'm fine. Hey, I understand your looking for a new principal."

"Why? Are you interested?"

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school," said Kira.

"Yeah, far too busy," said Ethan.

"Hey, relax everybody, she's right," said Anton, just then Anton's beeper went off. "Oh see, even as we speak." He reached into his pocket to pull out his beeper and, as he did, the card that Elsa took from Ethan fell onto the floor.

Ethan picked it up and asked, "How did you get this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Trent, is this yours?"

"No," said Trent, with a nervous laugh, "I don't know how it got there."

Just then, Anton's breathing started to get heavy.

"Are you all right?" asked Kimberly.

Then Anton fell to his knees and said, sounding out of breath, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"We should get you some help," said Kimberly.

"No!" said Anton, as he stood up and started to run down the hall to Tommy's classroom. Tommy, Kim, Kira, Ethan and Conner took off after him.

"Leave him alone! He'll be fine! He's a doctor!" said Trent, as he followed after him.

"Anton! Wait!" said Tommy.

"Please leave me!" said Anton.

They all arrived in Tommy's classroom just in time to see Anton Mercer become Mesogog.

"No way!" said Conner, "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog," said Tommy, competing Conner's though.

"This is one crazy week," said Ethan.

Kim looked at Trent, "This is your big secret?"

"You knew this all along?" asked Kira.

"He's my father," said Trent, "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent," said Mesogog, "You will pay dearly."

"I never betrayed you," said Trent.

"You betrayed us! If anything," said Conner.

"Silence!" said Mesogog, as he transformed back into Anton Mercer. Anton fell to his knees and said, "Trent, I'm sorry." Then he disappeared into an invisaportal.

------------------------------

Later that afternoon, the Dino Thunder team minus Trent met in the Command Center.

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material, but Mesogog? That's whack," said Ethan.

"I'll tell you what's whack. Trent not telling us. That's whack," said Conner.

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain," Said Kira, "maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us."

"I hope so," said Kimberly, "We can't have someone we don't trust running around with this kind of power."

"I agree." said Tommy, "We'll give Trent a chance to explain. If he can't give us a good explanation for his actions, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger," Then, he and Kimberly went upstairs to get Trent.

A solemn look crossed Kira's face as she stood there. Connor looked over at his girlfriend and said, "Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent."

"Well, I just hate for it to end this way for Trent. I mean, if it was me, and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it," said Kira.

"Oh, now that is ironic. I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all," Connor reminded.

"Yeah, right," Kira agreed.

They thought back to the day that they all became a Ranger. Kira singing outside of the school, Randal giving them detention, walking in the woods near the museum and falling into the sinkhole, taking the gems from the rock in the Command Center, their first fight against the Tyrannodrones, discovering their powers, and Kira giving Conner and Ethan her Dino Gem, then Kira said, "Okay, I admit, at first, I wasn't so into it, but everything's different now."

They thought back to the day Tommy gave them their morphers, their first battle as Power Rangers, and when Kira was brainwashed by the monster that was being stored in Anton Mercer's museum. Then Kira said, "I've changed. Being a Ranger changed all of us. Look at you, Conner. You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asked.

"Well, you know what I mean," she replied.

"And if he doesn't, I do. You have come a long way, bro," said Ethan stated.

They again thought back to the day that they all became Rangers, and Conner skipping class to practice. They also thought about when he discovered Super Dino Mode, when he first became the Triassic Ranger and when he got his battlizer, "Okay, point made. What about you, gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr. Cyber Geek anymore." said Connor.

Again thought back to the day that they all became Rangers, and Ethan changing the programming on the sprinklers at school and soaked about a quarter of the student body and Principal Randal. They also thought about when Ethan almost had to fight Derrick, and when Hayley built the Hovercraft Cycle for him "Yeah, I am pretty cool, aren't I?" asked Ethan.

"Don't get carried away," said Conner, "But, it's defiantly not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore."

"Okay, now who needs to learn how to give a complement?" asked Kira.

"That OK," said Ethan, "I speak Conner."

"You know what still I still can't believe?" asked Kira, "Dr. O and my Aunt Kim are Power Ranger legends."

They thought back to the day they found out that Tommy and Kim were former Power Rangers and when they learned that Hayley was helping Tommy. They also thought about how Tommy got the Black Dino Gem and his first battle as the Black Ranger. Then they thought about the day that Kim found the Pink Dino Gem, how Kim found out that Kira and her friends were Power Rangers, and how Kim fainted after she found out Tommy was a ranger again. Kira thought about the day she lost her parents and how her Aunt took her in. "We own them both a lot," said Kira.

"Yeah, we do," said Ethan

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" asked Conner.

Then they thought about the day Trent trapped Tommy in amber. "Look, he was under the gem's spell," said Kira. "It's different now."

"Yeah, now he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad," said Conner, "glad he's changed."

"I made a promise," said Trent, as he walked down the stars, with Tommy and Kimberly close behind.

"What about your promise to us," said Conner, as he, Kira and Ethan walked toward them.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my Ranger duties."

"That may be true, Trent," said Kimberly, "But, you put us in a difficult position."

"Conner maybe right," said Tommy, "I just don't know how we can ever trust you again."

Trent stood in the middle of the room. Conner, Kira, and Ethan sat on one side of the room & Tommy and Kim were sitting in the chairs at the main control panel.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right. I make no excuses for the harm I've caused, but you know things haven't been easy for me," said Trent. Kira and Ethan thought about the day they met Trent at Hayley's for the first time. Tommy thought about when he found out that Anton was Trent's adoptive father. Trent thought about the first time he saw his dad disappear into an invisaportal, and when he found the White Dino Gem.

"I never meant to find the White Dino Gem," said Trent, "It found me. I tried to fight it, but the power was too strong." Kira and Trent thought about when he tried to tell her that he was the White Ranger. Trent thought about when he found out that Mesogog and his father were one in the same. The whole team thought about their first run-in with the evil White Ranger. Trent thought about how his father freed him from the evil encoding on the White Dino Gem, and the promise he mad to him.

"Anton Mercer is the only family I have," said Trent, "I knew I couldn't break my promise to him, so I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of that mutant freak forever. But first I had to free myself, by destroying the evil clone of the White Ranger." Trent then thought about his final battle with the evil clone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I. I know now I was wrong,"

"Anton Mercer was my friend," said Tommy, "I understand your loyalty."

"Me too," said Kimberly, "If I was in your position, probably done the same thing."

Trent looked over at his friends and teammates, and said, "Being a Ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose that, trust me."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," said Conner.

"So let me prove it."

Just then, the alarms went off. Tommy and Kim turned and looked at the computer to see a monster attacking. "Here's your chance," said Tommy.

Conner was stunned, "What? You're not seriously going to trust him?"

"Look at that thing. We have no choice," said Kira.

"We always have a choice, and I choose that Trent come with us."

"Me too," said Kimberly, "I can't form the Dino Stegozord without him." She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," said Trent.

"I hope not," said Conner.

"Ready?" asked Tommy.

"Ready!" replied the others, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" shouted Trent.

They morphed and ran out of the lab. Once they arrived at the harbor, the monster was already in his large form and started attacking immediately. The monster then shrank down to its normal size. Trent and Tommy went after him and found themselves in the water. "Two washed up Rangers," the monster laughed.

Conner became the Triassic Ranger and took the monster high above Earth. But, it was no match for the monster and Conner returned to earth with a hard thud, "That was a long way down." he said, as he tried to stand up.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," said the monster. Ethan, Tommy, Kimberly, and Kira charged toward it but he easily knocked them to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Conner shouted.

The monster spun around and looked at Conner, "Very well, I'll destroy you," said the monster. The monster was just about to attack Conner when Trent blocked the attack.

"Not so fast," said Trent.

"Step aside. It's the Red Ranger I want."

"The Rangers are a team. If you're going to destroy somebody, you better start with me."

"Whoa!" said Conner.

"Trent saved Connor," said Kira.

Trent looked at the monster and asked, "Now, where's all the tough talk?"

"I'm through talking," said the monster.

"Good, because so, I am I." Then, Trent and the monster started to fight. Then the other Rangers joined him, and he said, "All together, guys."

The Rangers put all their weapons together and said in unison, "Z-Rex Blaster! Super Mode!"

"Oh boy," said the monster.

"Ready," said Tommy.

"Aim," said Trent.

"Fire!" said Conner. They destroyed the monster and the ground started to shake, they turned toward the harbor and Conner said, "Now what?"

They were stunned to see a duplicate Megazord, but this one was mainly blue and white, rising out of the harbor. "He duplicated the Megazord!" said Ethan.

Kim watched it rise out of the harbor and said, "Boy, that brings back memories."

"How do we fight that?" asked Conner.

"Only one way," said Tommy, "Brachio!" The large Brachiozord appeared and the other Zords disembarked and started heading toward the harbor. "I'll take the Triassic Rover. You man the Megazord."

"You got it," said Conner. Then he, Kira, and Ethan jumped into their Zords and formed the real Megazord. While Tommy formed Mezodon Megazord. The two Megazords destroyed the duplicate Megazord. But just as fast as the duplicate was destroyed, the monster reappeared in his larger form.

"Thanks for the energy boost," said the monster.

"Is this a joke?" asked Conner.

"Not funny," said Tommy.

"It is to me," said the monster, then it attacked the Megazords.

Kim and Trent watch from below, "We've got to help them," said Trent.

"Let's do it," said Kim.

"Dragozord!"

"Stegozord!"

The Dragozord and the Stegozord came out of their hiding places, then Trent and Kimberly jumped into their Zords and formed the Dino Stegozord. And soon they destroyed the monster. As the other celebrated from inside their Zords, Trent said, "I meant what I said, you can count on me."

------------------

When they returned to the lab Tommy said, "Thanks for the help out there, Trent. It's always a lot easier when the whole team works together," said Tommy.

"Thanks, Dr. O," said Trent, "Like I said, I'm in this for good. That is, if you'll have me."

"I vote yes," said Kira.

"Me too," said Ethan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Kimberly.

Tommy looked at the Red Ranger and said, "Conner?"

Conner then looked at Trent and said "Just one question. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean there's a very real chance you'll have to face Mesogog one day."

"If Mesogog wins, my father is lost forever," said Trent, "Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what."

------------------

A few days later, Tommy, Kimberly, and Hayley were in the Command Center, "Tommy, Kim, take a look at this," said Hayley.

Tommy and Kim looked and saw Zeltrax on the rooftop of a downtown building dragging a woman with medium length, black hair, behind him. "Zeltrax," said Tommy.

"But what does he want with that civilian?" said Kimberly.

"I don't know. But, whatever it is, it can't be good. I'll call the others."

"Good idea."

--------------

A few minutes later, the team arrived at the steel plant.

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" said Tommy.

"Safe and sound, Rangers," said Zeltrax, "Check if you like." The Rangers charged toward Zeltrax and started to fight him, but not making any progress, "Your time is up, Rangers."

"Guys," said Tommy, "You know what time it is?"

"Ready?" called Conner.

"Ready," replied the others, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" shouted Trent.

They morphed and continued the fight. As they fought they heard a female voice calling out, "Help! Somebody help me!"

"You guys deal with Zeltrax," said Tommy, "Kim and I'll help her." Tommy and Kimberly started off in the direction of the voice.

"On it!" said Conner and Ethan, as the went back to the fight.

Tommy and Kim went inside and Kimberly called out, "Hello? Where are you?"

"Help!" the voice called out again.

Tommy and Kim followed the voice and saw the same woman they saw on the screen in the Command Center. The woman turned her head to see who was coming to her rescue, Tommy and Kim's jaws dropped and in unison they said, "Kat!"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Kim and Kira: Chapter 9  
By Ryan T. Morris

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

Tommy and Kim were stunned. The woman they were looking at had black hair, but it was defiantly, former Pink Ranger, Katherine Hillard-Scott. She was tied to a pillar with some sort of vines, they cut the vines and Kat fell to her knees.

Tommy and Kim rushed to her side. They removed their helmets, "Kat? Are you OK?" asked Kimberly.

Kat looked up at Kimberly, "Yes… I'm just tired…. The power drain wiped me out…"

"Power drain?" asked Tommy.

She looked at Tommy, "Mesogog took back the powers he gave me…"

"Mesogog?" said Tommy and Kim.

"How do you know about Mesogog?" asked Kim.

Kat looked down and back up at her friends, "Because… I was Elsa…" then she passed out.

Kim looked at Tommy, in disbelief, "We better get the others and get her back to the lab. We need to figure out what's going on."

"Right," said Kim, as she put her helmet back on.

------------------

Back at the lab, Kat was still unconscious and laying on the examination table. Hayley attached electrodes to her and was in the process of running tests. While the others watched, Kim came down from upstairs, and said "I just got off the phone with Jason."

"And?" asked Tommy.

"Apparently, he hasn't seen Kat in about a year."

"How could that be?"

"He said he thought that Kat was in South America."

"South America?"

"Jason said that she told him that she was going to be teaching High School age kids of American workers in Argentina. And, by the way, the company she was suppose to be working for… Anton Mercer Industries."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Kira.

Tommy looked at Trent and asked, "Do you have any idea why Mesogog stripped her of her powers?"

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans into mutant dinosaurs," said Trent, "He drained her of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," said Hayley.

"He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power."

"What do you mean he's going to use the Dino Gems?" asked Conner

"Yeah, how is he going to get them?" asked Ethan.

"I'm going to give them to him," said Trent.

"I'm not going to give anyone my Gem," said Conner.

"Just hear me out. You want to get onto that island, Mesogog wants the Gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process and I can rescue my father."

"No way. It's to risky," said Tommy.

"Do we really have another choice?" asked Hayley.

"She's right," said Kira, "I mean, he's going to get that thing going eventually. This can be our only shot."

-------------

Hayley finished her tests on Kat and, with Tommy's help, set Kat down in a chair. She was still unconscious as each of the Rangers placed their Dino Gems in a small case.

"This better work," said Conner, as he placed his Gem in the case.

"I'll call when the portal's open," said Trent, then he left.

After Trent left, Kat started to make some noise and regained consciousness, the Rangers went over to her and Tommy asked, "Are you all right?"

Kat thought for a moment, she thought about everything that had happened over the past 9 months. Then she looked at Tommy and said, "I remember everything."

"Mesogog… Mercer… fighting against the Power Rangers…"

"Fighting against you… Mesogog had my mind completely in his power."

"How did this happen?" asked Kimberly.

"Well, a little over year ago, I was teaching High School English in Angel Grove. Jason was busy running the Dojo and the Youth Center. I had just returned from maturity leave after having my daughter, when I was approached by Mercer Industries about teaching High School age kids of American workers in Argentina. I met with Dr. Mercer and he seemed to be a nice enough guy. When he saw that I graduated from Angel Grove High he asked me if I knew Tommy. I said I did. Then we talked about the job a little bit and he offered a lot of money, but I told him I couldn't take the job. I had a very young daughter at home and I couldn't leave her. He understood. Just as I was about to leave he changed into Mesogog. Then, he used his power of mind control and brainwashed me. He told me to tell Jason I was taking the job in Argentina and that I would let him know when he and my daughter could come and join me. Instead of going to Argentina, we went to Mesogog's island and shortly after he turned me into Elsa."

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know. I might be because I knew Tommy. He all ready had Smitty under his command I guess he wanted somebody else who knew Tommy."

Just then the main computer made noise, "The new veical is ready to go, " said Hayley.

"Are you going to be all right, here by yourself?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Kat.

"Let's go," said Tommy.

"Come back safe."

Tommy smiled at Kat, "We always do." Then, the Rangers left the lab.

----------------------

While the Rangers were on Mesogog's Island, Kat was monitoring their progress when she heard a familiar voice from upstairs, "KAT!"

"Jason!"

Jason came down the stairs and saw a woman he thought was his wife, "Kat?"

Kat smiled, "Yes… It's me…"

Jason smiled and walked toward her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very passionately, then Kat started to cry, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," said Jason.

"Where's Annabelle?"

"I left her with Mom and Dad. As soon as Kimberly told me what was going, on I rushed up here as fast as I could." Kat smiled, then all of the sudden the rear door exploded and Zeltrax walked in.

"My, my, what a heartwarming reunion," said Zeltrax, "But, what's the point? It's all over now!"

"That's what you think!" said Jason, as he charged toward the cyborg.

"Jason!" said Kat. Jason tried fighting Zeltrax, but he just threw Jason across the room, "JASON!" Kat rushed over to her husband.

Zeltrax laughed and started destroying the lab with powerful laser beams. Kat covered Jason with her body. Then, Zeltrax pulled her off of him and started to pull her out of the smoldering lab, "Your coming with me!"

---------------

A short time later, the Rangers, along with Anton returned, to the lab, finding it completely destroyed, "What happened?" asked Kira.

"It's trashed!" said Ethan.

"Kat!" said Tommy, as he looked around for his friend. Then, they heard a man groaning, they moved some of the debris, and found Jason, lying on the floor.

"Jason!" said Kimberly, "What are you doing here?"

"After you called, I came up here as fast as I could to see her. Just as soon as I got here, this robot thing came in here and started destroying the place."

"Where's Kat?" asked Tommy.

"He must have took her," said Jason, "I tried to stop him…"

"This all my fault," said Anton, "I should have stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what your did while you were him," said Trent.

"Trent's right, Anton," said Tommy, "This is about me and Smitty, this had nothing to do with you."

"But, if there were no Mesogog…"

"You can't go back and change what's happened. Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that.

"So, what now?" asked Conner, "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

"No," said Tommy.

---------------------

Meanwhile back at the steel plant, Kat was trying to reason with Zeltrax, "Zeltrax… Smitty… Please! Mesogog is gone! I'm sure I can talk to Tommy."

"Talk? I'm through with talk," said Zeltrax, "With my new Zelzord, you'll see action speaks louder than words."

"Haven't you learned revenge is not the answer?"

"After my banishment, I had plenty of time to think about it as I constructed the ultimate fighting machine."

"You can't defeat the Power Rangers! You saw what their new weapon did to Mesogog's lab."

"I have something Mesogog didn't… An innocent bystander."

-----------------

A short time later, Zeltrax started his assault on downtown Reefside. When the Rangers arrived on the scene, he said, "Power Rangers! Surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed."

"I bet he has Kat in there," said Conner.

"Correct. I wanted her to see your demise. Triptoids!"

A group of Triptoids appeared in front of the Rangers and started to fight. Then, Zeltrax fired a large energy beam at the Rangers knocking them to the ground, "This has gone far enough!" said Tommy, "Trent… Kimberly… Can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem!" said Trent.

"Piece of cake!" said Kimberly, as she and Trent continued the fight against the Triptoids

Tommy looked at the other Rangers, "You guys call the Zords… I'm going to get Kat."

Conner, Kira, and Ethan formed the Megazord and started to fight the Zelzord, while Tommy climbed inside to find Kat and Zeltrax. As he was making his way to the main control center of the Zelzord, Tommy ran into a group of Triptoids. Meanwhile, outside, the Megazord had its hands full, so Conner had Ethan take control of the Mezodon Megazord. Kimberly looked at Trent and said, "I'm going to help Tommy." Then, Kim jumped into the Zelzord and started to look for Tommy. From the Megazord, Kira saw this and said, "I'm going to help Dr. O and my Aunt." Then, Kira followed her aunt into the Zelzord

As Tommy fought the Triptoids, he found the control center of the Zelzord. Tommy saw Kat, "Kat!

"Tommy!"

"I'll be right their!" said Tommy, as he knocked down another Zelzord.

"No, he won't!" said Zeltrax, then he fired an energy beam at Tommy. Just then, Kim and Kira appeared and Kira deflected the beam with her Ptero Grips. Then, Zeltrax rushed over to the Rangers and started fighting them. He knocked them to the ground, and Zeltrax transformed into his more powerful form, and said, "You and me, Tommy…"

"Kim, Kira, get Elsa!" said Tommy. The female Rangers used their blasters and cut the vines that held Kat.

Kat collapsed into Kira's arms and Kira said, "I've got ya."

"Guys, we've got her," said Kimberly, into her morpher, "We're coming out."

Tommy joined his teammates, "Let's go…"

"Your not going anywhere!" said Zeltrax, then black smoke came out of him and turned the sky outside dark.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"I have no idea," said Conner.

"We've got to get them out of there now!" said Ethan, then commanded the Mezodon Megazord to charged toward the Zelzord. He attacked it, as was able to grab the Zelzord by the arms. Then, Conner used the Dino Drill and punched a hole in the Zelzord. Then, Kira, Kat, and Kim jumped out of the Zelzord to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax continued to fight, "Smitty, stop!" said Tommy.

"Smitty's gone!" said Zeltrax, then Tommy knocked him to the ground and made his escape from the Zelzord.

Zeltrax followed Tommy and said, "You didn't think I'd let you go that easily."

"Kat… come with me…" said Trent as he took her to safety.

"Your going down Tommy!" said Zeltrax.

"You with me Kim and Kira?" asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah," said Kira.

"You know it," said Kim.

Tommy, Kim and Kira charged at Zeltrax and continued to fight. They went to Super Dino Mode and destroyed the cyborg once and for all. Meanwhile, Conner and Ethan were still getting knocked around by the Zelzord. They summoned the Auxiliary Zords and using all the power of the Zords, they thought they destroyed it. But, just as it was about to explode it stood back up. Tommy realized there was only one thing to do… sacrifice the Zords.

Conner and Ethan reluctantly set the Zords to Auto-Destruct and grabbed onto the Zelzord. And just as the Zords exploded in a giant ball of fire, Conner and Ethan escaped. As the sky returned to normal, the Rangers demorphed and found Conner and Ethan, demorphed, near the steel plant. Just as they though it was all over, Mesogog returned for the final battle.

Mesogog had absorbed enough Dino Gem Energy to transform into a more powerful creature. Kat found a safe place to hide and the Rangers morphed to Super Dino Mode and began to fight the creature. But this creature was like nothing they had encountered during their time as Rangers, they tried everything in their arsenal and but nothing had effect on it. There was only one thing left to do, they summoned the full power of the gems and concentrated it toward the creature. The full power of the Dino Gems was too much for the creature, and it exploded in a ball of fire.

When the battle was over the Rangers found themselves demorphed, Kat rejoined her friends and Tommy asked, "Everyone OK?"

"I feel… different…" said Kim.

"Yeah," said Trent, "Like normal again."

"Me too…" said Kira.

"It's gone!" said Ethan, "The power's gone!"

"It took everything the Gems had to destroy Mesogog," said Tommy.

Conner looked down at his Dino Gem, and said, "So these are just…"

"Ancient artifacts. That will look great in a museum."

"And, just like that, life goes back to normal," said Conner.

"Our lives might be normal," said Kim, "But, trust me, It'll never be the same."

Then, the now former DinoThunder Power Rangers and Kat headed back to the Command Center.

-------------------

A few days later, it was Prom Night in Reefside, Kim, Tommy, Trent and Anton, were standing in the balcony overlooking the prom, and Anton turned to Tommy and asked, "So Tommy, what's next for the man that's done it all?"

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist, "I'm going to continue to teach at Reefside… And, enjoy the quiet life."

Just then Kat and Jason walked up behind them, "You sure about that?" asked Kat, with a smile, "I hear the new principal is a real hard nose."

Kimberly smiled, and said, "I think she'll be brilliant."

"Katherine?" said Anton.

"Yes?" asked Kat.

"I just wanted to apologize to you and Jason for everything that I… I mean Mesogog… put you both through."

Kat smiled, "It's OK. I know it wasn't completely your fault. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"When you've been in 'The Business' as long as we have," said Jason, "you learn not to hold grudges against those who have been forced to be evil." Jason then stuck out his hand to Anton and Anton shook Jason's hand in friendship.

--------------------

After the Prom, Kimberly and Kira were sitting at the kitchen table. "Did you have a good time tonight?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah… How about you?" asked Kira.

"I enjoyed myself… Have you and Conner decide what your going to do after graduation?"

"Yeah… We are both going to attend Reefside University… He got a full ride scholarship."

"That's wonderful…"

"Yes, it is… How are the wedding plans going?"

"Pretty good. Tommy and I have decide to wait until after graduation next year."

"Aunt Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything… I don't think I could have made it though the past year without you."

Kim smiled at her niece, "I'll tell you this past year was nothing like my first year as a Power Ranger."

"What was it like when you first became a Power Ranger?"

"Well, it all started one Saturday Morning at the Youth Center…"

The End


End file.
